


Have No Fear

by WantsMoreLirry



Category: 1D - Fandom, Bromance - Fandom, Lirry - Fandom, Lirry Stayne - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction Bromance
Genre: Anal, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Gay, Grinding, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Liam and Harry, Lirry - Freeform, Lirry Stayne, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Smut, Songfic, Straddling, harry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, same sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantsMoreLirry/pseuds/WantsMoreLirry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam was lonely and Harry was daring. Liam got horny and Harry walked in. Things happened and Liam was surely no longer the loneliest man on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have No Fear

From ‘Gone Forever’ by Dane Yule. 

“I Miss the times when you were here  
telling me to have no fear,  
To hold my head up high and strong,  
add happy notes to my sad song.”

”Mmm, fuck.” moaned Liam, his best friend Harry standing stiffly behind him. He was lonely and vulnerable as he plunged 3 fingers in and out of himself. Liam didn’t think anyone else was present at the moment as he was used to having nobody around. He was lonely and sad and didn’t know what to do with his life- but neither did Harry.

Harry cleared his throat, trying to let Liam know of his presence in the calmest way possible. “Shit!” Liam choked, stopping every motion and quickly covering his bare body with his quilt. “How much did you see?” He groaned to Harry. 

Harry giggled, slightly embarrassed himself. “Mmm, fuck,” he mocked, making Liam’s whole body turn a shade of red that Harry had never seen in his life. Liam stared at the tall figure in front of him. He had to admit it, Harry was pretty damn cute. The curls that sat so carelessly on his head, his green orbs and big hands made Liam twitch under the blanket and turn even redder. Liam had never been sure of his sexuality, but looking at Harry, he suddenly figured it all out.

Fuck, Harry was hard.

He stood still, waiting for Liam to break the tension or kick him out or something. No, Liam was going to make his dreams come true tonight. His dream of having someone to love and forgetting his lonely and empty life for once. After all, he couldn’t send Harry away with a boner that big. His trousers were practically gaining weight at the sight of Liam. Harry decided to turn around and walk out, but before he could, he heard Liam call to him. “Wait! Erm. Harry?” he mumbled just barely audibly. He was already having a harder time than he thought. Harry quickly spun around and looked curiously at Liam. “Yeah?” he asked, twining his fingers together.

Liam stood up completely bare, no blanket or anything to cover his naked body, which was not like himself at all. He was usually too embarrassed to even show his bum to people. He confidently walked to Harry and grabbed his hand, making Harry’s body twitch. “I want you, Haz.” Liam whispered seductively in Harry’s ear. Harry shivered when he heard Liam’s quiet words go through his brain. “What the fuck are you talking about?” was all he could choke out. 

Liam flashed a cheeky grin at Harry. “You know what I mean, now sit down,” he demanded. Harry listened, sitting down on Liam’s bed and again finding himself twirling his fingers together. He had a frightened yet excited look on his face and his body was trembling. 

Liam hesitantly reached to the lump in Harry’s trousers and ran his hand over the area, making him gasp quietly. “Li-” he began, but Liam’s index finger moved to his lips and shushed him. Harry whimpered, somehow enjoying the feeling of Liam’s hand on his cock. He moaned and quickly sealed his lips. Liam smiled and kissed them softly. Harry never thought Liam would ever seriously kiss him, but it was happening. The only thing Harry could respond with was pushing his tongue into Liam’s mouth, letting Liam know he was doing something right. He squeezed the lump, causing Harry to cry into his mouth, and fuck, that sounded so hot to Liam. A rush of power coursed through him. “Do you like that, Hazza?” he babbled to Harry. Harry nodded, throwing his head back. 

“Mmm, can- can I?” Harry asked shyly, reaching his hand to Liam’s hard length and squeezing it in return. Liam groaned and kissed his forehead, taking his lead back and softly pushing Harry’s body into the matress, crawling on top of him. “Gonna make you feel so good, Haz,” he babbled. Harry whimpered again. He was enjoying himself.

Liam took a hold of Harry’s hips and began to straddle them, and Harry threw his head back again, his curls falling onto his forehead and his mouth wide open. He moaned over and over, wrapping his skinny arms around Liam’s neck. Liam liked the feeling of Harry’s lips, so he reached down and pecked them with his.

He picked up his speed on Harry, full-on riding his fully clothed bulge now. He had his best friend crying out and grasping the sheets under him. “Shit,” Harry moaned, reaching up to kiss Liam’s neck. He sucked on his birthmark and bit his right shoulder lovingly. Liam moaned and smiled down at Harry. He looked so vulnerable in Liam’s eyes. Thoughts of the younger boy ran through his mind and made his heart pound out of his chest. He had always loved Harry so much, and now he had him all to himself. 

Liam felt Harry’s stomach tighten under his t-shirt and knew the boy was close, so he picked up his speed and dug his nails into Harry’s chest. Harry was crying from all of the pleasure he was feeling all at once; the love bites and sucks he was receiving, Liam grinding onto his throbbing cock, just the love he had for Liam. It all made him feel so good, and that sent him over the edge- just like that. His whole stomach felt like it was on fire, and his hot cum shot out, completely soaking his underwear and tight jeans. He was shaking, screaming Liam’s name and fisting the sheets. 

Watching Harry have an orgasm from him caused Liam to cum as well, his warm load shooting out, every drop landing on Harry’s face. Harry lovingly licked his lips as Liam used his thumbs to wipe the extra off of Harry’s forehead. “I love you, Liam,” Harry babbled, his eyes droopy and tired. “N’aww, c’mere,” he cooed, his arms opened, inviting Harry to fall into them. “You made me feel so good tonight,” Harry whispered. He buried his head into the crook of Liam’s neck. 

One second Liam was the loneliest man on Earth, and the next he was the happiest. He smiled down at a sleeping Harry, planting a soft kiss on his temple. He quickly cleaned the rest of their messes up and pulled the covers over them, drifting off with Harry, his new world.

**Author's Note:**

> Find this work on Tumblr. ---> http://lirrysthecraic.tumblr.com/post/57601510204/have-no-fear-lirry-one-shot
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If it wasn't for the people who read my works- especially my fellow Lirry shippers- I wouldn't even be online right now. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy watching gay porn. ^.^ -Helen. <3


End file.
